Return of the Tails Doll
by Shadow Star.EXE
Summary: It was buried for a year, forgotten and powerless. The aftermath of its existence proved to be one of great sorrow and sadness. But if there is one thing the world does not know, it's that evil can never be just buried...rated for blood violence language
1. Prologue

Prologue: The ancient horror

_It was a long time ago, when Dr. Ivo Robotnic had created his new evil enigma. Before humans and the animals interacted. Long before..._

_It was something the egg shaped man will regret for the rest of his life. Two of his creations were perfect in every way. One was not._

_It was unspeakable horror._

_A doll in the shape of the blue hedgehog's best friend. Two tails. Blank eyes. A glowing red jewel. _

_A hunger no one could satisfy._

_The Grand Prix was done a year ago. And the doctor had buried the doll under the ground after breaking the jewel off its head. For a while, he thought it would be safe. _

_How wrong he was..._

_The slaughters of countless people could not be buried._

_The blood of slaughters could not be rinsed._

_And the very few survivors of the terrible curse would forever remember the friends and family lost forever._

_Tails Doll will rise again._

A teenaged girl, carrying a small grubby paper bag in her hand, made her way through the rain up to the cemetery. Shivering slightly, she pulled her hooded sweater tightly around her slender body.

"It will be done..." she muttered.

Walking up the dirt path, she passed the tombstones of many people. Pausing only at every fifth stone, she read aloud the cause of death.

"Jim Murray. 1989-1998. R.I.P. Taken by the doll of hell. Poor child, he didn't even make it to live to ten years old,"

Blinking her grey eyes, she went on. Her destination was at the top of a hill, where a very tiny grave was surrounded by fences and locked gates.

She didn't care. Using a rock, she busted the locks and climbed over the fences. Dusting the mud off her jeans, she stood up and looked at the dirt and the tiny stone.

"Tails Doll. A deadly enigma forever buried. May he rest in peace and may the world never know his evil again,"

The girl chuckled. Her grey eyes gleamed with a mad desire and her grin didn't have a trace of happiness on it at all.

More like the grin of a murderer.

"Finally, revenge is mine. Those idiotic jerks will feel pain, just like I promised they would. They'll be sorry. Oh they will be sorry..."

Digging into the grubby bag, the girl pulled out the strangest object ever; a red jewel attached to a wire. The jewel began to glow, faintly at first but it gradually grew brighter and warmer. Soon it was so bright, it burned like fire.

"I summon thee from the depths of hell, Tails Doll...come forth, reclaim your power and allow your hunger to burn again..."

The dirt in front of the tiny grave began to shift. A dirty doll's paw dug its way up from underground and began pulling itself up. The girl smiled even more.

"I approach you as your new servant...I ask that you return to the world...in exchange for bringing you back, I shall lead you to new souls and you must promise to take them..."

Another dirty paw came up from the dirt and started pulling even more furiously. The girl, no longer able to contain her glee, began laughing evilly and horribly.

"Arise, Tails Doll...come back to the world that shuns both you and I...together, we can take revenge."

The summon was done. A blast of dirt erupted and a muddy figure climbed out of the hole, staggering and slow moving, like a zombie.

"Power...power..."

The girl rushed forward and placed the burning jewel on the doll's forehead. It looked up and stared at her for a few seconds and nodded.

"You have been a good help, sweet child. Tell me your full name and we shall form a pact. You shall seek souls for me and I shall devour them. We shall be unstoppable," the doll said.

"Celestia Noble," the girl said.

And the two figures in the graveyard formed their pact, and sealed their fate.

_May the horror..._

_the slaughter..._

_the evil begin._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yes, I KNOW the Tails Doll curse is probably a bunch of rumors, but it makes for a good horror story. I am still a believer in the curse and I have my reasons. I will not tolerate flames, and anyone who does flame me for believing will be blocked on sight.

Please R&R.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The rain had finally subsided and the sun was shining brightly. The laughs and shouts of teenagers filled the front yard of Saint Mary High School. Another week had started and everyone was anxious just to go home and sleep.

_"Ha. If they knew of the horror that lays ahead, they wouldn't be laughing. They'd be screaming, those stupid bastards."_

Celestia Noble glared at her high school peers as she walked up the pavement path. She still wore a hooded sweater around herself, trying to make herself hidden away. School was never an enjoyable time for her. Especially since she had no friends to spend time with. As a result, she was incredibly lonely but to make matters worse, she was usually the target of affection by the popular kids.

The target of affection for being picked on.

Ever since she first came to school, she was bullied and teased for being a bit strange. She didn't have any disabilities or disfigurments or anything that set her apart from being 'normal'. But she was incredibly moody, very quiet and was always reading. Usually she read about midevil times when there were magic, slaughter, kingdoms and journies. But her favourite topic were demons.

The popular kids found this extremely amusing. Her eyecolour just added to the cruelty of the jokes. Her steel grey eyes flashed, almost as clear as a mirror. One time, a girl and pulled her aside and asked if she could use her eyes as a mirror. It was suppose to be a joke but Celestia flung the girl off her and ran off, fuming.

"Hey steel girl! Are the demons coming for me yet?" a jock called out.

Celestia raised her eyes and glared at him. It was Brandon, a star basketball player and one of the most well known guys in the school. He and his buddies laughed and slapped high fives at the joke. Their laughter died down as Celestia walked over to them, her eyes flashing with anger.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you right now, Brandon Peters," Celestia said coldly. "You and your fellow jocks there will be screaming for your lives very soon..."

"From what? You actually think you can call demons? Man, this just gets even funnier." Brandon snorted and flung his cigarette on the ground. "You can tell your 'demons' that they don't even exist and nothing can harm this guy right here. Right guys?"

"Hell yeah, Brandon," his best friend jeered. "I bet you can give these 'demons' a run for their money."

"That's what I'm talking about, Steven," Brandon nodded. He turned to look back at Celestia, who was sneering.

"Suit yourself," she laughed loudly and walked away.

"Hey baby! When you get tired of kissing demon pictures, call me!" Steven yelled. The jocks erupted in laughter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"...and that concludes the story of World War One, through the eyes of one soldier," the history teacher finished lecturing her class. "I expect an essay by tomorrow, three hundred words on this topic."

Celestia finished her notes and yawned. Her hood fell off her head as she stretched, revealing her long, golden sunshine coloured hair. The sunlight flickered off it, shining like pure gold and causing some girls to stare at the sheen with jealousy.

In the back, Brandon and his jock friends were whispering and pointing at Celestia's back. Some of them snorted with laughter as the teacher glared at them.

"That's enough, Taylor!" she barked out at a skinny blond guy.

"Sorry, miss!" Taylor responded. "I just thought it would be important to discuss with Brandon a course of action! Celestia said a demon's gonna come eat him!"

The class erupted in laughter. Celestia flushed with anger and yanked her hood back on her head. She buried her face in her arms and hid herself on the surface of her desk.

_"I gotta keep it together...Tails Doll...he's one of the souls I want you to take."_

_"I hear you, Celestia. Get him alone and I shall do what I will."_

"Taylor, that's absolute foolishness. Step out into the hall and don't come back inside until the bell rings," the teacher snapped.

Taylor just laughed. "Okay, fine."

Celestia smiled after him. She touched her mood stone necklace around her neck and whispered, "_Go!"_

Outside in the hall, Taylor glanced at his watch. He had an hour until the bell rang. _"Freaking hell," _he thought. _"I have to wait out here a whole damn hour just for one stupid joke."_

His lower stomach gave a burning sensation and he realized he had to go to the bathroom. Making his way down the hall, he kept looking over his shoulder. It felt like someone was staring at him.

_"You're letting steel girl's imagination get to you, idiot. Snap out of it."_

The jock pushed the door open and was happy to see he was alone. Making his way over to the urinal on the wall, he unzipped his pants and did his business.

Unbeknownist to him, he was NOT alone. In a stall, directly behind him, the evil, dirt ridden doll floated above the toilet. With his blank eyes, he stared at the teenaged boy and plotted.

Taylor finished his business and went over to a sink. He washed his hands and splashed water on his face to refresh him. Satisfied, he went over to the big door to leave, but he suddenly stopped.

A huge fox doll blocked his way.

It was unlike anything Taylor had ever seen. Its blank eyes stared into his own and he could feel a painful feeling inside his eyeballs. He closed them quickly and rubbed his eyes.

"Fool, I was enjoying your eyeballs," the doll spoke.

"Wh-what?" Taylor stammered.

"What's the matter? Never heard of my legend? My legacy? I am the Tails Doll, mortal," Tails Doll said, drawing closer.

Taylor had heard all about the evil doll. Who hadn't? The horror, the blood, the deaths hadn't gone unrecorded.

And yet, he thought the stupid doll was buried.

"You can't be the doll! You were buried and your jewel was taken off you!" Taylor shouted.

"Oh I was buried. Notice the dirt? But a very kind and sweet girl revived me and brought me back, so I can continue my feast. She even promised to lead me to some souls, as long as I would take them. Isn't that a wonderful deal?" Tails Doll said. His voice wasn't coming from his mouth, but more like it was coming from somewhere else.

"Your soul will do quite nicely," Tails Doll advanced on the petrified teenager.

Screams filled the bathroom as a struggle issued. Nothing was heard after that, except for a _'schluuuuuuuuuuurpy' _sound and the quiet 'drip drip drip' of blood.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The screams echoed from down the hall and reached the history classroom. Everyone looked up quickly and the elderly history teacher went to the phone and called the office.

"There's some screaming in the bathrooms...yes...yes...well, I sent one of my students out for misbehaving...Taylor Dawson...okay, I will."

She hung up the phone. "Stay here, everyone. I'm going to see the principal."

The classroom erupted with chatter as soon as the teacher left the room. Celestia raised her head and looked around at everyone. Some people were staring at her and some were whispering.

Celestia just shot them angry glares and put her head down again. It didn't take long for the teacher to come back, screaming.

"Guys...I have something incredibly horrible to tell you...Taylor Dawson was just murdered in the bathrooms."

Brandon shot up in his seat. "WHAT?!"

"Sit down, Brandon, we have to remain calm. The murderer could still be on the school. Right now, we all have to remain quiet and wait until the police get here," the teacher said, her face a pale white. She got up and locked the classroom door tightly.

Hidden by her arms, Celestia smiled. Tails Doll had claimed his first victim and she had finally shown those bastards true horror.

_"There are still more. I shall hold up my part of the bargain."_

_"Indeed. He put up a good fight but his soul was quite delicious."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A few hours later, the principal decided it would be best to send everyone home early. The Dawson family was called in for some questions for the autopsy. Most of the students walked home, and some took cars. Others called their parents from their cellphones or the office. Celestia could walk home, but she decided to sneak a quick peek at Taylor's body.

He looked horrible. He was hanging over a stall on his stomach with his spine snapped in half. Parts of his face was ripped and the blood dripped on the floor with a small tap tap tap. The eyeballs looked deflated, as if the insides were removed.

Any normal person would have backed away from the body, but Celestia had to fight the urge to step closer. She knew she would get in trouble if she was seen, so she ran out of the building and went home.

No one ever noticed she was smiling an evil smile of pure enjoyment.


	3. Chapter 2

Looking at the Sonic fanfics, I'm seeing a lot more Tails Doll stories. (frowns) Either I've started a new fad or people are copying me. Either way, I can't do anything about it, but just remember that this is the original idea if someone starts really copying me.

And to answer a question, don't worry. Celestia will reveal why she called back Tails Doll and how she got the jewel. Sonic and co. will also appear. They would have to, otherwise this wouldn't be a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction.

And I don't mean to advertise, but if you want to see a cool Tails Doll slideshow, click on my YouTube channel (my homepage on my profile) and its the video that shows up. If you do decide to watch it, drop me a comment or a review. :3

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 2

School was canceled the next day. Celestia sneered when she heard the news on the radio, but quickly silenced herself when her mother walked in. Knowing her mother well, Celestia kept her mouth shut and decided just to make some breakfast.

Madeline Noble's eyes were bloodshot and had bags underneath. Her hair, once as beautiful as her daughter's, was faded and frizzy. She was dressed in just a housecoat and slippers, so Celestia assumed she had gone out again last night. Deciding against getting on her bad side, she just made some coffee for the both of them.

"Guess you can be helpful when you set your mind to it," Madeline said hazily, as Celestia set down the steaming cup in front of her mother.

Tactfully, Celestia said nothing.

"What was that I heard on the radio a little while ago, huuuuuh?" Madeline yawned.

"Oh...school's closed today. Some guy was murdered in the bathrooms yesterday, so I guess they gotta clean up and stuff," Celestia answered.

"You don't seem upset or nuthin...you actually sound happy the guy's dead!" Madeline almost shouted.

"I can't exactly shed tears for someone who made my school days a living hell every single day. If you want my opinion, the guy deserves a medal for killing him, whoever the fuck it was," Celestia retorted. She sat down across from her mother and started eating her own breakfast, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I don't like your attitude, girl. Maybe that guy was just trying to set you straight. You should show some remorse for the dead," Madeline snapped.

"Since when did you care about dead teenagers? You're the one who's always looking out the window and mumbling about how all teenagers are pathetic, useless and they should all die," Celestia snapped back. "Besides, I show respect for the dead. Once that guy's buried, I plan to walk over to his grave and spit on it! That's the kind of respect he'll get from me!" Without waiting for an answer, Celestia pushed her chair back and left the kitchen. Behind her, she could hear her mother let out strings of swear words and curses. The goddamn bitch! If only Daddy hadn't split on us and run off with that leggy slut two years ago, she wouldn't be this hostile!

Celestia slammed her bedroom door angrily and shed her pyjamas. She put on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top that said "I have a dream and in it something eats you". Ah Happy Bunny, she thought. You never cease to amaze me. She was tying her running shoes together and looking for her sweater when she noticed a familiar red glow coming from her closet.

"So that's where you spent the night...or did you just appear there?" she asked the fuzzy doll.

"Spent the night. I didn't realize hanging from a coathanger could be so comfortable," the Tails Doll replied.

"That's rather odd..." Celestia said through thin lips. "Did you need something, master?"

"I heard that the place you call school is closed for the day. How am I going to get my souls?" the Tails Doll said, coming out of the closet and advancing on her.

"Don't get angry at me, master. I'm going out for a walk today and I'm gonna try finding some more of those jerks I want dead," Celestia said. "I told you, I'll lead you to souls, but I didn't say everyday. But I will show you the souls."

"Hm...well, so far you haven't done anything to betray me...but answer me something. Why did you call me back?" Tails Doll asked, interest flickering in his voice.

Averting his eyes, Celestia shushed him. "My mother is downstairs, and if she hears you, she'll call the police. We don't want anyone discovering you, yet," she whispered.

Tails Doll only gave her his blank scare. "No one can hear me or see me except for you right now," he answered.

"Well...are you sure?" she asked.

"Do not doubt me."

"I wasn't...I just wanted to make sure it wasn't a joke to get me in trouble," Celestia replied. The Tails Doll did not respond, instead he just merely tilted his head. From that angle, he looked just like an ordinary doll. It was almost hard to believe he killed.

"I brought you back because I want revenge," Celestia said, a few tears watering in her eyes. "I had read all about your legacy of terror and bloodshed and I thought it was awful. But at the same time, I wanted the same things to happen to many of the people in my school. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a popular person in my school. In fact...I'm the rug that everyone walks on.

"Before the weekend started, last Friday, I was outside and reading. Some popular girls came up to me and started asking me personal questions. Have I ever gone out on a date? Where do I go shopping? Did I ever have a boyfriend? Was I still a virgin? When I refused to answer, they called me a bitch and started making up things about me," Celestia said bitterly.

"'Celestia is a tramp who's slept with thirty guys! She had to have an abortion two years ago and that's why her dad ran off! She shops at thrift shops and that's why all her clothes are dirty.' None of them are true and when I tried to quell the rumors, a jock actually just came up to me and gave me twenty bucks and asked 'Is this enough for one night?' I told him to go to hell or I'd send a demon after him. His buddies just laughed at me and soon more jokes issued. Well a promise is a promise, right?" she said, clenching her fists.

"I know all about Dr. Robotnik, your inventor. I knew he hated creating you, but I thought if I could call you back...maybe I could sell their souls to you and I'd finally be happy. So I went out the entire weekend, searching for your broken jewel. I found it...at the garbage dump," Celestia said. "That's how and why I did it. I don't care how you do it, I just want them dead!"

Tails Doll remained silent.

"You may be angry with me, master, but...I don't care. They are the souls I want you to take," Celestia said, putting her head in a pillow.

"And have you considered how I will get more souls after I take theirs?" Tails Doll asked, icily.

Celestia's heart stopped. "Wh-what?"

"You are my servant now. You promised me souls and we would be unstoppable. If you just wanted me to devour the souls of your school peers, you should have never brought me back. My appetite for souls is a great one that not an entire school can satisfy," Tails Doll replied.

"But what am I suppose to do?" Celestia asked.

"Celestia! Are you talking to yourself?!" Madeline called up.

"N-No Mom!" Celestia called.

"Well get back down here! You left a fucking mess on the kitchen table! You had better clean up my goddamn house right now!"

"God, not again..." Celestia groaned. She opened her door and came face to face with her mother. "Bitch, if you want something done, YOU HAD BETTER FUCKING DO IT YOURSELF! I am NOT your personal maid!"

Madeline slapped Celestia across the face. "Shut up, you little shit! Now get your ass downstairs and clean up my house!"

Celestia tenderly rubbed the spot where her mother backhanded her. "No."

Madeline slapped her again, sending her back on the floor of her bedroom. "Do it, or you get out of my house."

Celestia could feel her eyes welling up with tears from the pain. Almost weekly, this exact episode would spring up, her mother making her do work and she would refuse and then her mother would hit her.

"Why don't you just go die, you worthless excuse for a woman?!" Celestia screamed. "You sleep all day and expect me to clean up all your fucking messes right after all those nights of showing the men around here your fucking pussy! I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

Madeline raised her hand to slap Celestia again, but stopped as a cruel laughter filled the room. The laughter sounded so..._evil. _It made Madeline's hair stand on end.

Celestia sensed what was coming, so she quickly got up from the floor and ran out. She slammed her door and shouted, "Go ahead, master! Her soul is yours too!"

Madeline looked around, confused. At first, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then Tails Doll began appearing from thin air, his head bobbling back with each laugh.

"I guess there's more then just the souls in the school to feast on..." Tails Doll said in between laughs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Celestia was on her knees, the side of her face pressed against her door. Her face was red from being slapped and her eyes were only slightly red from her pain. Her head and her heart were pounding so hard, she thought she'd erupt blood. She closed her eyes and softly hummed a song to calm down.

She was so focused on her song, she couldn't hear Madeline's muffled screams.

Five minutes later, the entire house was quiet. No screaming, no humming, no noise was heard at all. Celestia opened her eyes and realized she was shaking. She tried to stand up and succeeded, but with very shaky legs. She grabbed the doorknob with great difficulty and opened it slowly.

Madeline was lying on the bed, face up. Her eyes were wide open with fear and shock and her face was a pale-bluish colour. It looked like she was choked to death. Her mouth was wide open and if one were to look into it, one would find some cotton stuffing lodged in her throat.

Above the body was the evil doll. Tails Doll looked down at the girl with his blank eyes, looking for a reaction.

For the first time that day, Celestia smiled.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day?_

_Don't you feel that sometimes...you just need to run away..."_

Celestia hummed happily as she waited for the police to finish investigating her room. A few hours after her master killed her mother, she called the police in hopes of them removing the body. She made up a story, saying she was cleaning up downstairs, per her abusive mother's orders, when she heard sounds of a struggle upstairs. When she ran upstairs, her mother was dead and her window was opened.

The cops, of course, ate it right up and began making promises she knew they couldn't keep.

"We'll find the murderer and bring him to justice."

"We're awfully sorry for your loss."

"If anything happens, call us. We'll protect you."

Celestia nodded. The M.E wrapped Madeline's dead body up and took her out.As soon as they left her alone, Celestia began laughing.

"You have set me free, master. I am forever yours now."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Across the city, a young double tailed kitsune picked up the newspaper left outside his apartment door. Yawning, he closed the door and went to the kitchen and started a cup of coffee. He suddenly paused when he saw the front page'sheadline in big bold black letters.

"HIGH SCHOOL SENIOR KILLED MYSTERIOUSLY IN SCHOOL BATHROOMS"

_"Whoa, a murder right in the school?" _he thought.

He quickly snapped on the coffee maker and began reading.

"Taylor Dawson, age 17, was found dead in the bathrooms of his own school in a pool of his own blood. Autopsy reveals his face was slashed and his throat was slit. His eyes appeared to have their insides removed, however the medical examiner reveals something baffling, 'His eye shells are completely intact. It's almost as if his eyes were eaten from the inside.'

The school principal, Mr. Mitchel Bradshaw, reveals his security was working perfectly fine that day and there were no signs of a clear break in. The police deducted that the murderer must have been waiting to ambush someone before the school hours started. How the murderer managed to break in is still a mystery: no windows or doors were broken and there is no way of entering from the roof from the outside.

'He was a great guy and a great friend.' A saddened friend of the victim reported. 'I'm really going to miss his jokes and his laughs. He was a great guy and I only hope the police finds his murderer right away so he can go die!'

Police are still on the trail, although the trail seems to be leading no where. Many questions still remain, although we are unable to bring them to you."

Sipping his coffee, the kitsune tried looking for other details but nothing else was written.

"Man...the world today is a scary place," he said outloud.

"Say whaa..." a blue hedgehog came out of the hallway, yawning. "You're up early, Tails. What gives?"

"Just wanted to read the morning fish wrap," Tails replied.

"Morning fish wrap? That's such an old saying," the hedgehog replied.

Tails rolled his eyes. "Well I'm an old fashioned person. Whoop-dee-doo, Sonic."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you seem snappy. Something happen?"

"Take a look," Tails pushed the front page toward his best friend's face.

Sonic took the time and read the article. Tails began making some waffles and soon the kitchen was filled with a smokey sweet scent. He slapped the waffles on a plate and placed them in front of Sonic and his own chair. As he began digging in the cupboards for syrup and other toppings, Sonic threw the newspaper down.

"A murder right under the noses of the school officials and the police don't know where to start. Tails...I have a bad feeling about this."

Tails looked at him as he placed the syrup down. "You're telling me? Sonic, the only kind of creature that can take the insides out of eyeballs with the shells still intact is..."

"Don't say it, I know," Sonic replied miserably. "This means he's been awakened...the only question now is how and who?"

"Think we should go question Eggman?" Tails asked. "See if he can remember what he did with the jewel?"

"That's a good idea," Sonic replied, swirling syrup and whipped cream on his waffles. "But after breakfast."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the same neighbourhood, Sonic's self proclaimed beau was also reading the newspaper and had remembered the events of the past.

Amy Rose, a frequent victim of kidnappings by Eggman's robots, always read the newspaper to see the latest crimes and shopping updates. A murder headline on the front page had taken her by surprise and she began reading it. The cause of the death chilled her blood.

"Only one monster can do that sort of killing...but it can't be...he's been buried for a year now!" she said outloud.

Only silence answered her. But her mind was racing with questions. _Who awoke him? How did they get the jewel? Why is he awake? _

And most importantly..._how do we stop him this time?_

Amy quickly showered and had a fast breakfast. She wanted to get over to see Sonic and Tails right away.

_Only me, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles were the witnesses to some of its evil. Only we were in the Grand Prix with Eggman. _

_Only we know all about the true evil of Tails Doll._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_"Living in the City, you know you have to survive..._

_you've got to keep the dream alive..." _

Celestia sung happily as she cleaned up her home and made some lunch. Now that she was alone, she had to give herself some responsibility. The question remained if she was going to an Orphanage or if her father would come and raise her.

Neither option was satisfying to her.

But as long as she had her master, she could go anywhere. He would take her with him. He would take care of her.

Right?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Author's notes: Sorry for the late update. I had a major writer's block and I was having a hard time overcoming it. .-. Plus, I've been going through a few trials lately. My pet rat passed on and I was just asked out by a friend. Weither or not I want to get involved with another relationship is a hard question. :( (My last one ended kinda horribly.)

R&R :)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The alarm clock buzzed out that same annoying buzzing sound it did every morning. Celestia groggily reached over and slammed down on the button to shut it up. Realizing that today she had to go to school again, she flung back the covers and went to get ready.

Soft moans came from the bedroom across the hall. Celestia groaned to herself and went downstairs. The soft moaning, she knew, was coming from her father's slut. They had arrived after the police had called them and told them Madeline was dead and Celestia was in need of a guardian. Since her father, Brain Noble, was out of work and had no home, he jumped at the chance to come back to his ex-wife's home, especially since Madeline could no longer nag at him.

And of course, he had to bring his slut.

Celestia made a face at the memory of her father's girlfriend's arrival. Her name was Mykaila Landry, or as Celestia christianed her, Miss America Skank. When she arrived, she was wearing a tube top that hardly covered her 38D cup breasts and a short skirt, which was very revealing, especially when she bent over.

Celestia suspected she bent over a lot.

Mykaila was smiling so much, it made her want to bitchslap the woman across the face. She cooed at the teenager, made it look like she was a toddler that was learning how to walk. Celestia quickly gave her a glare and Mykaila backed off.

And for four straight hours last night, it was nothing but moaning, banging and screaming. An obvious audio for what went on behind Madeline's old bedroom door.

_"Disgusting."_

Celestia sighed and made herself some breakfast. The smell of waffles soon flooded the kitchen and it wasn't long before they were consumed. She was just about to head back upstairs but Mykaila stood in her way.

"What'cha doin' up so early?"

"Getting ready for school. Duh," Celestia snapped.

Mykaila tilted her head. "School? What for? I never went to school."

"Why, did you fail?"

"Why you little-!" Mykaila started to threaten Celestia, but the steel eyed teenager silenced her with a frown. The twenty three year old woman just turned around and went back to her room.

Satisfied with intimidating her father's whore, Celestia quickly pulled on some clothes and stuffed her bag. She combed her hair and added her mood stone necklace, for obvious reasons. Grabbing ten dollars and stuffing it in her pocket, she fled the house.

"Bye, I'm off to school!" she shouted, making sure to slam the door on her way out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mornings usually followed a typical routine. Celestia would walk up the path to the doors with the jocks jeering at her. Then she would go to her locker and peel off some hate-note and throw it away. Then she would store her books away and take what she needed and head to the library. There, the same group of nerds would talk down to her while she reads her favourite books. When the bell would ring, she'd go to her first class with the preps whispering about her.

Today was different. The jocks left her alone, the nerds didn't approach her table and the preps were actually quiet. There wasn't even a hate-note left on her locker. Celestia smiled as she got her stuff together and went to the library.

_"If this is what I get for having one asshole killed, what will the effect be if I had ANOTHER one killed?"_

She couldn't imagine the possibilities.

The first class went by uneventfully. She finished her homework and smiled when the bell rang. As she gathered her things up, a shadow crawled across her desk.

"Hey, Celestia?"

Celestia turned to the person behind her. It was Brandon, the leader of the jock gang.

"What do you want, jock?" she asked, her tone icy cold.

"Uh...well, I heard about your mother being murdered. And my mom wants to invite you over for dinner..." Brandon said, somewhat flustered.

"I don't accept charity from assholes," Celestia snapped, picking her bag up and swinging it on her shoulder.

Brandon grew angry. His best friend had died and so had her mother. Why wasn't she at least acting upset?

"What's your problem, bitch? You got it out for the world or something?"

Celestia spun on him, her grey eyes flashing with anger. "In case you've forgotten, you stupid bastard, the world seemed to have it out for me when I first came to this school. You jocks mocked me, the pretty girls had spread gossip about me and the nerds downtalked me. And what did I do? Nothing. Nothing at all. Get that through your stupid head that I did NOTHING to get that treatment. You should know that, especially. And I'm glad your friend is dead!" Fuming, Celestia turned and stomped away.

_"My hunger grows restless."_

_"I know, my master. Study hall is next. That's the time all the jocks go out for a smoke. You can get another one right away."_

Brandon stared after Steel Girl in anger. He had always been told "Don't hit girls" but this was too much.

The next chance he got, he was going to show her just not to provoke a jock. No matter your gender.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sitting in the library, Celestia hummed quietly as she pretended to read a book. Her eyes kept jumping from the letters on the page to the group of boys sitting five tables away. They seemed to be whispering something.

"Damnit all, go out for your fucking smokes already," she muttered.

Finally, Steven stood up. Slapping high fives with his buddies, he went out the door before anyone could stop him. Brandon and his three other friends stood up as well and walked out. The librarian was so busy, she didn't even bother looking up.

Grinning that evil grin again, Celestia put her book away and ran after them, hiding around every corner. They ended up in a deserted alley, next to the school.

_"Wouldn't it be just awful if one of them just died in front of the others?"_

_"I can see what you're thinking. It sounds delightful."_

Smiling from her hiding place, Celestia rubbed her mood stone necklace and called the Tails Doll into existence. He was holding a seven inch hunting knife. He hovered over to the jocks' backs and plunged the knife into the back of Steven. He screamed in pain as blood began gushing out of his mouth.

"You pathetic humans are all the same. Scream, I do enjoy it."

Celestia sneered at her master's remark. It was true, humans were all the same. This was getting to be fun.

Brandon, Mike, Colin and Jeremy staggered backwards in pure terror. Their eyes bugged out as Tails Doll advanced on Steven's barely breathing body, the jewel glowing dangerously.

_"Schluuuuuuuuuuuumpy."_

Steven fell to the ground, dead. His terrified friends backed away, ready to run.

"Tails Doll...but you're suppose to be dead!" Brandon sputtered.

"Do I LOOK dead to you?" Tails Doll snapped. "Dirty, maybe...but I'm not truly alive, so I can never die. I get my power from each soul I consume, and yours will do nicely..."

"No!"

"Oh hell YES!" Celestia cheered, coming out from her hiding place.

Colin almost lost his lunch. "You?"

"Me."

"You killed Taylor!" Jeremy shouted.

"And I'd do it again!" Celestia yelled. "I fucking hate you guys!"

Tails Doll bobbled beside his servant. "You see, it was her who brought me back to the world. Ah, what a wonderful promise she gave me, and here I am, receiving it. Souls...souls..."

Suddenly, Jeremy began choking on something. His face turned bluish as he struggled for air. As his buddies turned from the demonic doll to help him out, Celestia laughed at their pain. Tails Doll began bobbling, laughing with her and swinging his arms in a victory dance.

"You...bitch!" Brandon said, looking up as Jeremy finally died from lack of oxygen. Colin and Mike looked up as well, ready to beat the living hell out of Steel Girl.

Celestia smiled sweetly. "Aw, did I do something to make the big bad jocks cry?" she taunted. "Did I bruise their egos? Deflate their balls? Or is it because one of their widdle fwiends are gone and won't ever come back?" she sang in a baby voice.

"I...am...going...to...KILL YOU!" Brandon jumped up, and aimed a punch at Celestia's small face. She step sided and did a backflip.

"Amateurs."

"Fucking bitch!" Mike got up and grabbed Celestia from the back. She screamed as the boys surrounded her, cracking their knuckles. Colin threw a punch down at her nose, breaking it. The blood splattered on her shirt and on the ground. Brandon aimed a kick at her jaw, dislocating it.

"You're only making it worse for yourselves..." an eerie voice said, reminding them all that Tails Doll was still around.

Brandon turned around slowly, weary of the doll's evil. As soon as he faced the floating doll, he was prepared to fight his way out of death.

Nothing prepared him for this.

The Tails Doll transformed himself into an orange mist and traveled into Brandon's body. The boy shut his eyes and began screaming, clutching his head and pulling his hair out. Colin and Mike, shaken by what they were seeing, dropped Celestia and tried bringing Brandon back to his senses. They tried slapping him, shaking him and yelling at him. Nothing was working.

Finally, Brandon stopped screaming and pulling his hair out. His eyes opened and revealed blank, black yes that had a very creepy resemblance...

"Dude, you look totally out of it. Come on, let's get you a cigarette," Colin urged him.

Brandon only continued to stare. The blank darkness of his eyes was beginning to make Colin's skin crawl.

"Brandon? Come on, man, snap outta it!" Mike urged.

"GIVE ME YOUR SOULS!" Brandon shouted. He grabbed Colin by the shoulders and spun his neck around in a 180 degree turn.

Mike backed away. It was obvious to him now: Tails Doll possessed his friend. Colin was now dead, his neck snapped horribly. And Mike was next.

Celestia had to get out of the situation, before she was seen. She now knew her master's plans. And she wouldn't spoil them now.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry for the wait, people! School's going to be getting in my way a lot now. .-. But I'll try my hardest to keep this story alive...unlike the jocks. xP


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The bell had rung at school, signaling the end of the day. Celestia ran out of the doors and checked the ally where three teenagers died today.

After she fled the scene, she ran straight to the teachers, demanding the police be called. She said she went outside for a quick walk, during the free study period, and saw Brandon killing his friends. Teachers had gathered at the ally Celestia pointed them to and saw Brandon twisting Mike's neck and slitting his throat with the hunting knife. The police got there as fast as they could and Brandon was taken into custody.

Celestia thought the show was extremely amusing.

Especially when her master left Brandon's body and left him there, holding the knife without any explanation. But the fingerprints, the evidence, the testimony of Celestia proved his guilt. The evil girl had laughed on the inside when he was protesting he didn't do it and that Tails Doll was back, thanks to her.

The police told him the doll was gone forever and couldn't come back. This statement only made Brandon's guilt more apparent. He was to stay in jail for a few months and a court would determine his future.

Smiling to herself, Celestia gazed, past the police tape, at the three dead bodies of Colin, Mike and Jeremy. One was stabbed, one had a broken neck and the last one had a slit throat and a broken neck.

Three small objects caught her eye. She took a step closer and saw something that made her shriek with delight and ran off laughing.

There, on the ground, were the three dead boys' testicals.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On the other side of town, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Prower, Amy Rose and Knuckles the Echidna were confronting their arch enemy at his base. Doctor Ivo Robotnic hadn't counted on being broken into, but not in a million years could he foresee Sonic asking him what he had done with Tails Doll's red gem.

"Sonic..." Eggman grumbled. "I threw that out in the trash after the host body was buried a full year ago. What on earth makes you think that he's alive?"

"Simple, Doc," Sonic said, coolly. "The high school victim had his eyeball insides removed with the shells perfectly intact. And haven't you seen the most recent news?" he asked. Tails held up a newspaper, the front page clearly stating "WOMAN DIES BY MYSTERIOUS CHOKING!"

"The woman died because she had stuffing clogged down her throat. What other murder have you ever heard of with that kind of death?" Tails asked.

Eggman clearly didn't see that coming. The only deaths with that scenario was all done by his monstrosity. Maybe Sonic was right.

"But then...let's think for a few minutes on this," he said, gruffly.

"The Tails Doll's grave was surrounded by chains, locks and a gate. The person would either have had to unlock the locks or crush them. Those locks were steel and almost impossible to crush.

"The jewel was in the garbage, so it was obviously at the garbage dump. Who would go there to find a hard to find object?

"Most importantly, what motives could this person possibly have for wanting to awaken a beast?" Eggman finished. "The details of Tails Doll was never unnoticed by these people. Someone must have been quite mad to go through the trouble of finding the jewel, breaking the locks and actually wanting to bring back Tails Doll, KNOWING what it's capable of."

"Too many details, Eggman," Knuckles said. "I say we try and use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to find him and put a stop to him before he kills again."

"Too late..." Amy said, flicking on the news on Eggman's 60" flat screen TV.

_"News Flash! Local murderer discovered under the roof of the high school!_

_Seventeen year old Brandon Peters of Saint Mary High School in Station Square was discovered with a knife and covered with blood in the alley next to the school. Four bodies...the bodies of what were thought to be the friends of the mentioned...were dead, necks snapped and stabbed repeatedly. The victims were identified as Colin Steward, Steven Jones, Mike Merton and Jeremy Frank. _

_Thanks to the brave actions of Celestia Noble, Brandon Peters was arrested and charged with murder. Noble reportedly had been out for a quick break and had walked past the alley, where she witnessed the murders. Brandon Peters had tried to assult her and only succeeded in breaking her nose. She, thankfully, escaped and informed the teachers of the school of the events and called the police._

_This is the three o'clock news, brought to you by Station Square's best on-the-go reporters."_

Amy clicked off the TV. "It doesn't sound right to me. What kind of guy just murders his friends out of the blue? That doesn't make any sense."

"We oughta investigate that matter..." Sonic said, putting a hand under his chin and tapping his foot. He was obviously in deep thought. "I wonder if maybe the police will let me talk to him..."

"It's our only choice. We've got to stop any more bloodshed," Tails nodded.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Absolutely not."

"But Chief, we need to! The fate of Station Square depends on it!"

"I said no! Now be off, hedgehog."

Sonic glared at the fat policeman behind the desk, with the badge that titles him 'chief'. "Look, sir, me and my friends have a huge belief that Tails Doll might be released after all. I need to talk to this guy and see if he has any information about it. If you don't let me in, another innocent life could be taken."

"And if I let you in, that innocent life could be your own. This kid is dangerous. Besides, Tails Doll is dead. Now get!" The chief shouted.

Sonic scowled. "Fine, but I will be back." With that, he turned and left.

Tails was sitting on the front steps of the station. When Sonic came out, he quickly stood up.

"Amy's at the grave right now. She wants us to meet her there right away," he said.

"Alright. Did she say what for?"

"No. Just climb into the Tornado. We're about to find out."

The kitsune and hedgehog climbed on the small plane and flew to the south end of town.

At the gravesite, Amy Rose was circling the sealed off grave...which wasn't sealed off anymore. Her lower lip trembled as she confirmed her suspicions: Tails Doll was alive again.

"But who...and how..." she muttered.

The sound of a plane was heard overhead. She looked up and was relieved to see Sonic and Tails here. As soon as they jumped out of the plane, Sonic's eyes widened.

"So it's true."

Tails saw what he meant. "These locks were busted...by a mere rock," he said, picking up a broken lock. "It looks like they weren't as strong as Eggman promised. Or maybe rust weakened it," he noted, seeing the brown reddish tint.

"The details of how the lock was broken isn't important. We need to show this to the police and start tracking him down. Otherwise, the whole city will be in danger," Sonic said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lying on her bed in her room, Celestia couldn't stop her giggling.

"My master...my master is so excellent...how I love you...Tails Doll..."

And that's how the girl known as Celestia Noble lost her mind.

The demon doll floated invisibly in front of her, staring coldly. This slave was beginning to get mad and losing her sanity. He couldn't have that. It would be too easy for humans to notice something was wrong.

He shimmered into view.

"Oh my master!" Celestia fell to his floating feet and kissed them. "Your power is so excellent! I saw just what you had done to those boys, it was so awful, it was wonderful! You are so...wonderful, master!"

"I know," Tails Doll said in an icy voice. "I'm something no man can comprehend...let alone a silly little girl."

Celestia stopped laughing just long enough to hear what he said. But before she could say anything, Tails Doll vanished again.

"Where did my master go?" Celestia asked, sounding like a little girl. But no one was there to answer her. The loud moans and screams from accross the hall was the only thing heard.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the jail cell 14D, Brandon Peters sat on his cot and tried to think. He had no memory of what happened after he stood up to fight the Tails Doll. But for some reason, he was the convicted murderer of his four friends.

But how did it happen?

_"You...bitch!" Brandon said, looking up as Jeremy finally died from lack of oxygen. Colin and Mike looked up as well, ready to beat the living hell out of Steel Girl._

_Celestia smiled sweetly. "Aw, did I do something to make the big bad jocks cry?" she taunted. "Did I bruise their egos? Deflate their balls? Or is it because one of their widdle fwiends are gone and won't ever come back?" she sang in a baby voice._

_"I...am...going...to...KILL YOU!" Brandon jumped up, and aimed a punch at Celestia's small face. She step sided and did a backflip._

_"Amateurs."_

_"Fucking bitch!" Mike got up and grabbed Celestia from the back. She screamed as the boys surrounded her, cracking their knuckles. Colin threw a punch down at her nose, breaking it. The blood splattered on her shirt and on the ground. Brandon aimed a kick at her jaw, dislocating it._

_"You're only making it worse for yourselves..." an eerie voice said, reminding them all that Tails Doll was still around._

_Brandon turned around slowly, weary of the doll's evil. As soon as he faced the floating doll, he was prepared to fight his way out of death._

"But what happened after that..." he muttered. All I remember is utter blackness and then I woke up, holding a knife..."

_"Mortals are so simple minded, they do not even know when they are taken as a host..."_

The Tails Doll shimmered into view in front of the thought-struck boy.

Brandon gasped and drew away. "Here to finish the job, or something?"

"I had that in mind. But you were a great host for my power. I shall offer you a choice...become my slave or die," Tails Doll said, floating and bobbling, but not moving from the spot he shimmered into view from.

Brandon stared at the doll, unbelieving in what he heard. This doll...this _monster..._had made him kill his best friends and now it was expecting him to join it?

"No way in hell!" he said, jumping up.

"Then you shall die here. Say hello to the souls of the damned for me," Tails Doll said in a sneering voice. He vanished, without another word.

At first, Brandon didn't feel anything. The cell was eerily quiet, and so was the rest of the world.

Then he felt the chill...the freezing cold that no man could have ever felt and lived to tell about. He started to shiver and his teeth chattered. He tried closing his eyes and hugging himself to keep warm, but it was so cold that he felt even all his blood inside was frozen stiff.

"T-t-t-this...m-must be...t-t-the p-p-p-p-power o-of...T-Tails D-doll..." he said before he passed out.

It was hours before anyone found him. The staff member, in charge of unlocking and escorting the prisoners to dinner, had come to cell 14D to get Brandon, but only found a body instead.

His skin was cold and milk white. His eyes were frozen stiff by death. His hair had turned white from fear.

The only explanation the Medical Examiner could come up with was Code 4892: Scared to Death.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

This is getting pretty interesting.

Sorry if the chapter appears a bit rushed. I'll try and work on that, and I may replace this chapter with more details at a later date. But for you, my readers, I give you this.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was all over the news. The death of a convicted murder and the details. As Eggman stared at his screen in disbelief, Sonic and Amy nodded. Tails was busy with a camera, developing pictures he took of the gravesite.

"In two hours, the photos should be ready to go. I still can't believe the police didn't listen and there have already been a few deaths..." he muttered.

"That's how stupid humans can be," Sonic responded.

"Hrmph." Eggman made a face. Sonic turned on him, eyes showing anger. "Don't 'hrmph' at me, Doc. This was all your fault for creating this monster and the deaths of so many people. You can't say anything about humans not being stupid, even if you are one."

"Sonic..." Amy said, softly. "Don't. It was an accident. If we want to get rid of this, we have to work together," she said in a low voice.

Sonic grumbled to himself, but Tails walked over. "Eggman, how did you create it, anyway?"

Eggman paled. "I...I didn't...for the most part."

All eyes turned on the fat doctor and he flushed. "I recieved him from a mysterious person a few days before I learned where the chaos emeralds were. The person said that it was a doll with great power, but I had to be careful of it. The person said that a kitsune's prowess was not to be underestimated and that was why they modeled the doll after one. They put two tails on it, as a symbol of its power, but according to old folklores, the more tails it has, the more power. Why it only has two tails, I don't know. Maybe they didn't want to give it too much power.

"Anyway, it looked like you, Tails, so I named it the Tails Doll. I put the gem on it, so I could start testing it and it was fantastic. I didn't know how...evil it was, though..." Eggman drifted off into mumbles.

"Great, so now we don't know any of its weaknesses. It was given by some weird person..." Sonic groaned.

"Well...Like Knuckles said, we should use the Chaos Emeralds and defeat him...remember when we beat Perfect Chaos? You used the POSITIVE power of the emeralds. Maybe we can neutrelize Tails Doll with the power and turn him into a lifeless doll," Tails said.

"That's actually a good idea...what do you think, Sonic?" Amy asked him.

"Like we have any other choice. I guess we should find the emeralds...where are they at, anyway?" Sonic asked.

"There's two at my workshop..." Tails offered.

"One is in my apartment," Amy said.

Eggman grunted. "Unfortunately, GUN has the other ones. We're going to have to ask GUN themselves or a thief for them..."

"Then let's just ask Shadow and Rouge," Sonic interrupted. "They're GUN agents, and our friends. Once they know about the trouble the city is in with Tails Doll awake, I'm sure both of them will help us out."

"Good point. Let's go call call them," Amy said, turning around and leaving Eggman's base.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Let me get this straight," Rouge said into her cellphone. "You want me to get the other four emeralds so we can destroy some killing doll?"

"Yeah, that's right. Rouge, you weren't there, but...the Tails Doll is a very deadly thing. It's a soul stealing demon!" Amy said, putting a lot of emphasize on the statement. She knew Rouge would have a hard time believing her, but Rouge and Shadow were their only hope for getting the rest of the emeralds.

Rouge snorted. "Honey, if I was inclined to believe a doll could steal souls, my Barbies would have killed me when I was five."

"I'm serious. Please, Rouge. I know it's hard to believe, but I'm absolutely 100 percent telling the truth. You haven't seen all the unsolved deaths lately? Those were all committed by him," Amy said in a begging tone.

"I know they're unsolved. GUN's on the trail right now," Rouge snapped. "Listen, I have to get back to work. I'm on the trail business. I'll give you a call and show you it's not some stupid doll doing this," Rouge added, snapping her phone shut.

Amy stared at her pink phone angrily. Slamming it down, she went to grab a bathrobe and stomped to the bathroom. Maybe a nice, hot shower would calm her down...

But when she turned on the water to test the temperature, she screamed.

Instead of water coming out, it was _blood._

The door suddenly slammed and locked itself. Steam began enveloping the room. Amy tried to shut off the...water...but the knobs were stuck. She coughed and reached for her Piko Piko Hammer. She just had to get out!

"This is my last hope..." she whispered, breaking her door down.

_"FOOL!"_

Not bothering to look back, Amy pulled her dress back on and ran out of her apartment. Suddenly, she felt a stinging sharp pain in her back. Weakly, she reached back and immediately paled. _There was a knife in her back._

_"YOU WON'T ESCAPE ALIVE! ANYONE WHO DARES GO AGAINST THE TAILS DOLL WILL ONLY END UP DEAD!!"_

"I'm not giving up..." Amy coughed. Thankfully, the knife wasn't very deep in her, but it was still critical. She rushed downstairs and pounded on the Landlord's door.

"SOMEONE, PLEASE HELP ME!!"

The door flung open, but it wasn't opened by who she was expecting.

The Tails Doll stood there, staring at her with his cold, blank eyes.

And he held something in his hands...

The landlord's head.

Amy didn't stop to think. She swung her Piko Piko Hammer at him, and knocked him down. Seeing a wooden board nearby, she slammed the door and placed the board underneath it to prevent him from opening it and coming out.

_"YOU ARE A FOOL IF YOU THINK YOU CAN GET OUT ALIVE!!"_

"Gotta think like a survivor girl...gotta think like a survivor girl..." Amy panted. Her next idea was to run to Sonic and Tails' place, but she didn't want to put them in danger. This knife in her back was becoming a pain...litterally.

"Hospital..." she coughed, seeing blood splatter out of her mouth. She dialed 9-1-1 and fainted dead away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Celestia was walking past the apartment buildings of town when she saw the ambulences near a particular one. She also noticed Sonic the hedgehog and Miles Prower answering some questions to the police.

"...No, she lives alone. We're only a few of her friends she talks to..."

"She's fourteen...just tell us, is she going to be alright??"

"Yes, she'll be fine...and it looks like I owe you kids an apology...we found orange stuffing in the landlord's apartment...proof it was the Tails Doll."

Celestia stopped in her tracks. _"Shit."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ooooo...

Sorry for the EXTREME lateness. College planning, you know?

Please review!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blood dripped off the ceiling, but Tails Doll didn't bother to clean it up. It was just one drop of many, on this bloodstained floor. In his home.

His hideout.

What a typical stereotyped place for an evil monster. A run-down mansion no one had bothered to touch in fifty years because it was ugly. No one bothered to take it down, as it wasn't even the city's land. It had belonged to the village that stood behind the mansion. The leader of that village was an old crotchety man, who refused to let the city tear it down.

"It's better for me, at least," Tails Doll muttered to himself. "I have a home, a hideaway from the world. A place to carry out the writing of my blood stained legacy. A place to feast..."

His cold orbs turned to the six bodies hanging from the ceiling from ropes around their necks. The five teenagers, Taylor, Mike, Colin, Jeremy and Brandon. The sixth body was a whore, a mother who was cold and uncaring. Madeline Noble's face remained blue and choked. Her lips were white and her eyes were bulging from her sockets.

Behind those six bodies were the shadows. And hiding among them were the rotted skeletons of the doll's past victims. Before he was caught. Before he was put in the ground.

_"But they'll never get me again..."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sonic and Tails clapped. Rouge and Shadow finally gave in when Amy had gotten stabbed, and had given them the chaos emeralds.

It was time to find the Tails Doll.

Knuckles had the Master Emerald seek out the power on Tails Doll's head.

_An old mansion..._

"It's time to destroy it," Sonic said. Tails could only nod.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Celestia approached the mansion with fear. She had to warn her master of the police. They were coming.

The door creaked open and she stepped inside cautiously. Knowing her master, Celestia expected to see blood, but the sight of the bodies startled her. Especially the six fresh ones.

"What are you doing here, girl?"

Celestia whipped around to see the Tails Doll hovering in the air four feet away from her.

"M-Master...the police know you're back and plan to come find y-you..." she stammared.

"So?"

"Well, s-shouldn't we be prepared to leave? T-There are many other souls around the world to f-feast upon..."

"You haven't been doing your job, Celestia. You promised to lead me to souls, and all you've done is feed me the six souls in a week and a half," the doll hissed.

"B-But..."

"You're a failure. I don't need you," the doll silenced her. "I shall go somewhere else, but I don't need the extra baggage."

With those crypic words, the doll vanished, leaving Celestia trembling.

A few seconds later, she smelled smoke. Gasoline. And heat.

She knew well that she had failed her master and was now paying the price with her soul. Falling to her knees, she sobbed and sobbed.

_"I'M SORRY!!!" _

But no one was there to hear the last cries of a teenaged girl as the entire mansion burst into flame.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Super Sonic, Tails and Knuckles stood in front of the firing mansion. The Tails Doll's last place. Tails knew his doll counterpart well, and had to try finding it.

Or let it come to them...

A shrill laugh filled the air, chilling all three of them to the skin beneath their quills, fur and dreadlocks.

"You're too late, fools. I don't plan to remain here, after my slave has failed me. Perhaps I shall go elsewhere...the world is large, after all. Many souls await feasting..."

"Damnit!" Sonic yelled, looking around. But there was no answer.

Where had the Tails Doll gone after that day? No one knew the answer. The murders had stopped and the blood had been cleaned. An uneasy peace settled again over Station Square.

Uneasy...because Tails Doll is still alive. But no one knows where he is.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Too short, I know. I'm posting another chapter as soon as I write it up, and that'll be the end. My way of saying sorry for keeping everyone hanging.


	9. Chapter 8

Epilogue

A tall, slender teenager turned from her computer and stared at the demon doll behind her. Her dark hair and black make up only served to show her social preference. She was wearing black pants, an emerald green tank top and a black jacket over it. Her hair was down, and there was a black upside down heart underneath her left eye make up.

"I'm finished," she announced.

The evil doll hovered behind her. She didn't dare look behind her, as everyone knew staring into the Tails Doll's eyes meant your own eyes would turn to mush.

"Good girl. You've done very well."

"Yeah yeah," she said, waving her hand. "I did what I was told, because you threatened the life of my boyfriend and family. I wrote your story, now leave me alone," she snapped.

"Such an attitude...and what if I don't want to leave? I've grown to like your company and your attitude."

"Too bad. You're not welcome here."

"Oh, I'll make myself welcome..."

"What part of 'no' don't you get? The 'n' or the 'o' or the fact that I'm pressing my case here?" the girl snapped icily. Ignoring her enemy, she put music on. Organ Grinder, from the Saw 3 OST started to play.

"You're quite the brave and strong hearted girl, aren't you?" Tails Doll asked. "What if I decide I want another deal?"

"I'll say 'go find yourself another guinea pig'. I'm only good for writing," the goth replied.

"Not true. You would make an excellent fighter for me..."

"Go screw yourself. Unlike Celestia, I don't want you here and I don't need your soul devouring powers."

The Tails Doll's jewel flared. "I SAID YOU WILL COME WITH ME!!!"

"No." The sweet response chilled even the evil doll. The gothic girl stood up slowly, brandishing a replica of the Master Sword, known in the Zelda series. "Now you go or I'll slice and dice you up so much, it'll take more then stitches to put you back together."

Tails Doll laughed. "That's just a replica. You can't slice anything with that."

"Wanna bet?" the goth laughed. She ran her finger along the blade, causing a cut. "Ouch!"

"..."

The goth grinned at him. "There are advantages to having a loving boyfriend, who loves video games as much as me. He saw this sword and bought it for me. Not very cheap, but not very dull either..." Grinning, she advanced on the floating doll, who was trying to look for a way out.

"Even if you slice me, what good will it do?"

"I'll end the terror you've been spreading around. I'll stop the murders, the deaths and the blood baths. I'll take some stuffing and flush it down the toilet, bury some other stuffing, bury some other stuffing and parts in seperate boxes in the ground...throw some away...take some other parts to my father's home and bury some there...flush some down the toilet there...the possibilities are endless," she said, gleefully.

Suddenly, she darted forward and hacked off the doll's head. Swinging her sword some more, she cut off the arms and the legs seperately. Ripping each limb open, she took some stuffing and started to flush some down the toilet in her bathroom. After that was done, she spotted a pair of scissors and began to cut the cloths up to shreds. She put some in a bag and threw it away. The rest of it, she put in a few boxes and went outside.

_"We are spanish people, we are all gay..." _she hummed, to a made up song in a Resident Evil 4 bloopers video she really liked. She kept humming and digging until she dug a three foot deep hole. Dropping the box in the ground, she smiled even more. She finished with the burial and went back to her room.

There was still the arms and the head to take care of. Snapping the jewel off the head, she realized how dangerous this jewel was. It had to be locked up.

But first, to dispose of the rest of it. Picking the scissors up again, she cut the head and arms into pieces. Throwing some out in her trash, and putting the rest in a bag that she would dispose of at her fathers, she was finally satisfied.

"No more...Don't mess with me," she said, glaring to her reflection. "I'm CeleBaby, and I'm strong."

She never saw the jewel floating behind her, or the blood running down the walls...


End file.
